Hyperness at hogwarts The philosiphers stone
by The Hyper Three
Summary: Lily, Susan and Rose are back! In this reality, they are going to hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is my fist Hyperness story. I hope you enjoy. I won't be writing the entire Hogwarts story, Fanatic and I will write them together.

Chapter 1: The letter.

The mailbox rattled as the letters landed on the floor. Rose ran down from her room to the front door to collect them. She stared looking through them, to see if there was any for her. After a lot of bills she came across a thick yellowish envelope, address in emerald green ink. It said:

_Miss R. Padmore_

_32 Magnolia Crescent_

_The smallest room_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Rose's hands were shaking now. Could it be a practical joke? No, it couldn't be. She turned the envelope around. There it was, the Hogwarts crest. A lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake all surrounding a big letter 'H'. She tore open the letter and read the first few lines.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY._

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Padmore,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

At this point Rose dropped the letter and let out a scream. Her mother came out of the kitchen looking worried.

"What? What is it? What happened?!" Her mother asked her.

"Nothing it's just... I got a letter! I need to phone Susan, see if she got one. She should have."

Rose ran to the phone and dialed the number of one of her best friends. Someone picked up after the first ring.

"Susan?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Her best friend answered.

"Did you...?"

"Get it? Of course I did. It says so in the book." Susan said to Rose as if Rose was dumb.

"I thought it might have been a joke done by Catharine. You never know." Rose said diversely. "Wait... what book?"

"The 'Harry Potter book, duh!"

"Oh."

"Anyway, how would Catherine be able to get everything right?"

"Good point. WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS! WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Rose burst out, happily.

"You're so silly!"

"Hang on a sec, I have to finish reading my letter." Rose said. So there was a few seconds' silence when the two girls read the rest of their letters.

_We have enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

"Ah, Susan… What are we going to do with the whole 'sending back our answer with an owl' thing?" Rose said uncertainly.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot. We go Diagon Alley!"

"Oh, right! Haha..."

(HANG ON A SEC? When do I come in? Oh yeah, I completely forgot about you, sorry. Yeah sorry we'll put you in now. Oh, thanks.)

"Wait, what about Lily? We need to call her!" Rose said excitedly.

Rose thought for a moment. Then an idea stuck her.

"On second thoughts, I have an idea!"

"That's a first." Susan smirked.

"Shut up, I have my moments. Now listen can you come round at about 2:00, please? we need to talk."

At about 2:00, there was a knock on the door. Rose called to her that she was getting that. She opened the door, and there stood her two best friends. Lily White and Susan Anderson.

"So what is this important thing you wanted to talk to us about? Lily asked.

"Come in first, then I'll tell you. Could go to my room please."

As they entered Rose's room, they noticed it was messy, as usual. Her clothes were everywhere. Books and magazines spread on the floor. Her teddies were either in a pile on her bed or on the floor.

"Tidy up recently?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually. I pick up a few things up yesterday-"

"And put them back down when you realized there's mold concealed in them, by the looks of it!" Snickered Susan

"-But we're not here to talk about the state of my room. We are here to talk about the letter, and going to Hogwarts." Rose said acidly.

"Well we know what we're going to do, right?" Susan said. There was a silence. "Go to Hogwarts, duh!"

"I know that! What I want to know is how we're going to get the money for the stuff." Rose sighed, worriedly.

"God, you're so clueless! Do you remember what else the Doctor gave us, apart from the books?"

"The CDs? Rules?" Rose said uncertainly.

"NO, YOU IDIOT! The keys for our volts. Don't you remember, we're rich." Lily said exasperated. Why was she a friend of such an idiot? If Rose gets in Ravenclaw she 'd be very surprised.

"OH, YEAH! But he did give us rules, like don't mess with the book. And don't let anyone else read it or we'll have a lot of explaining to do. You know that sort of thing." Rose said, reciting the rules the Doctor put down when he came with the books, and themselves.

(That sounds really wired, doesn't it? Just get on with the story! But maybe the readers don't understand what I'm saying. Just get on with the story. You can tell them in the story you idiot. You know I don't like being called an idiot all the time. JUST GET ON WITH IT! Ok no need to shout!)

"Yes Rose, we remember. We don't all of have a marshmallow for a brain, like you." Susan said with a sigh. Rose was going to protest, but she thought better of it. She should be used to it by now. They'd been calling her names since they could remember.

"When are we go? Wait, shouldn't we call Catharine first?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Why?" Lily asked

"To rub it in her face, of course." Rose said happily. Nobody liked Catharine. She was of those girls that wants to be friends with you no matter how many times you told her "no". Those girls who copy you at everything, but is still cleverer then you. You know the kind.

"No. Look we'll go to Diagon Alley first ting tomorrow. Have a full day of shopping, get an owl, and whatnot." Lily said, pointedly.

"Can I get a white owl, like Hedwig?" Rose asked.

"No! Only Harry can have one like that, you baka!" Susan stuck her tongue out.

"OH! Hey Susan don't go Japanese on my arse (or ass, if you're American), or I'll go Italian on yours. Anyway can I have a black one then, please?"

"Sure, whatever." Anything to shut her up. Rose gave a squeal of delight.

"Rose, do you still have your key?" Lily asked, as she looked around her room. She might of lost it, but it was always good to ask. Rose nodded, trying to remember where she put it.

A/N Well, here it is! I'm kinda annoyed though, cos Fanatic was changing things around… punctuation, and whatnot. Well reeeeeeeeeeeeview!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy. I'm having to pick my options, as well as doing my French GCSE two years early I hope you like this one. We're going to Diagon Alley. YEY!

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley 

The doorbell went at 10 o'clock on the dot. Rose staggered to the door and opened it. There stood Lily and Susan fully dressed. What Lily and Susan saw was a bleary-eyed Rose in baby blue, cow printed pyjamas, pink fluffy bunny slippers and holding her Dolly.

"What are you still doing in your pyjamas?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"I just got up!" Rose said behind a yawn. Lily and Susan looked at Rose in disbelief.

"What?! Don't look at me like that. I was up until one. Pushing Daisies was on last night, so now I ship Emerson/Olive, so I was writing a fan fic about it."

(I DO ship Emerson/Olive and I WILL write a fan fic about it. Yeah, it is a pretty cute pairing. YEAH FOR EMERSON/OLIVE! Look, can you just get back to the point.)

"That is a really lame excuse. We know you were watching Twilight all night," Susan said with a grin.

"ROBERT PATTINSON IS SOOOOO HOT! Though I think he's hotter as Cedric Diggary then as Edward Cullen. Though he's pretty hot as a nerd in 'Bad Mothers' Handbook'. I wonder if Cedric is really that hot. I love Cedric, not for who he is played by but for how he's described in the books. I really want to go out with him. I know what I'll do. I'll –"

"You'll get ready is what you'll do." Lily hated sounding like a mum. But it had to be done with Rose and Susan around. They were about as bad as Fred and George. Sometimes even worse. Also she heard the whole, 'I love Robert Pattinson and Cedric Diggary' about 20 times a day and was fed up with it. The way Rose could say it one breath. No doubt when the time came she would make a move on Cedric, even though she wasn't meant to. But nothing could be done when Rose was in love.

Two hours later and they were outside _The Leaky Cauldron_. It was a shabby as J. had described it. The muggles didn't even look at it, as the girls knew would happen. Lily looked at Rose and asked, "Have you got your key?" Rose nodded. She had it, well at least she hoped she did. She had spent an hour looking for it the day before. She had even had to tidy her room for it! Rose hoped it hadn't fallen out of her pocket.

The girls walked into the pub. It was quite empty for a Saturday morning. They looked over to the bar and saw Tom the innkeeper cleaning some glasses. Rose mumbled something about wanting to try butter beer before Harry and Hermione. Lily and Susan ignored her like they so often did. When they reached the small courtyard that would lead to Diagon Alley, Rose asked, "Does anyone remember how to get in?" Lily nodded, then realised that you couldn't get in without a wand. It seemed like Rose was on the same wavelength, for once – well she does have her moments ­– because she went back into the pub and seconds later she was back followed by Tom. It seemed like she had already explained their situation, because Tom just smiled, tapped the bricks then went back inside. The archway opened to reveal the street that Rose, Lily and Susan had read and listen about so many times.

"WOW!" The girls let out in unison. It was even better than how it was described in the books. They passed all the shops that J. had described in detail. As they past _Eeylops Owl Emporium _Rose could already see her pure black owl that, no matter what, she was going to call Midnight.

They finally reached the snowy-white marble building that was Gringotts. As they were bowed in by a couple of goblins they read the famous words advising people not to rob them. They entered the great marble hall and walked to the closest free goblin.

"Hi, we're here to get some money out of our vaults," Lily said, taking charge, as she so often did in theses situations.

"Do you have your keys?" the goblin asked in a surprisingly high voice. There was a moment of silence as the girls rummaged through their bags looking for their keys, and then held them out to the goblin.

"Everything seems to be in order," said the high-pitched goblin after looking at them. "Griphook!" the goblin shouted. Rose, Lily and Susan looked at each other and smiled. What was the likelihood of them getting the same goblin that Harry would soon get? An idea suddenly struck Rose. "How much money do we have, and have the Weasly family already come?"

The goblin looked confused, but answered, "A lot, and no."

"Ok, cool. Right, before the Weaslys come can you take a fifth from each vault and put it in the Weaslys' one, with this note." As Rose said this, she grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment from the desk and wrote,

"Here's a bit more money, get everyone new robes, not just Percy. Also Ron doesn't like corned beef. See you in school."

And with the note in their hands, Rose, Lily and Susan followed Griphook to one of the wooden doors.

Half an hour later the girls walked out of Gringotts, Rose still in a trance. When the goblin had said a lot she thought he'd meant as much as Harry. Rose herself was richer than Harry AND Draco put together. Combine the three girls together, and they would have enough to take over the wizarding world, not that they would, but they could if they wanted to.

"That was a really cool rollercoaster! Not the best I've been on, but really fast. Let's go on it again!" Susan's excitement seemed to seep into Rose, as it so often did, because Rose started blabbering about where to go first. "Should we get our uniform first? Or maybe our wands – they're very important. Could we go to _Eeylops_, I want to get that black owl before anyone buys it! Maybe we should get our bo-"

"I want to get a cat! If I do, can I borrow your owl when I need it, Rose? Or maybe you, Lily!" Susan cut off Rose in her excitement about getting a cat.

"Yeah, sure you can. Maybe you can get a pure white one and call it Star. Then our pets will be called Midnight and Star!" Rose and Susan started jumping up and down and squealing with joy.

"BE QUIET!" Lily shouted. Not loud enough for the whole street to hear, but loud enough to shut her two best friends up.

"OK, this is what we'll do. To begin with you two will calm down, and once you have done that, we will go and get our uniforms. Then we'll get our books. After that our potion ingredients, scales and whatnot. Once we have finished with that, our pets, then our wands. By that time it will be lunch, which we'll have in _The_ _Leaky Cauldron_, and then we go home. Does anyone disagree?"

The two girls shock their heads. They had always been slightly scared of Lily, especially when she got angry.

At about half past one, Rose, Lily and Susan flopped on the wooden seats at _The_ _Leaky Cauldron_. They were surround by bags and three owl cages; Susan had changed her mind at the last minute when she saw a glossy, dark purple owl that she said was "cute." The shopping bags were filled with their schoolbooks, as well as some extra books such as "Hogwarts: A history. (Yeah so now when Hermione goes " Have any of you read 'Hogwarts: A history?" we can say we have and really put her off. HeHeHe!)

The girls looked at the wands they had just bought. Rose had bought a wand that was 11 1/2" Willow, dragon heartstrings and was good for Charms. Lily's one was 10", Cherry, unicorn tail hair and good for Transfiguration. Susan got a 9" wand made out of ash and dragon scale that was very good for defence.

Tom the innkeeper walked over to the girls to take their order.

"New Hogwarts students, I see." The girls nodded. Tom smiled.

"Because you are new, I'll give you a discount." Rose, Lily and Susan smiled as a sign of thanks.

"But first what would you like?"

"Can I have a Butterbeer and a hamburger oh, no, you wouldn't have that ok then, can I have a steak and mashed potatoes with loads of gravy, but no onions." Rose was always the first to order, because she was always hungry and always a picky eater.

"OK. What about you two?" Tom asked looking at Lily and Susan.

"We'll have the same, but with the onions." Lily said.

"OK. That will be 10 galleons." The girls paid their share, then Tom walked off to get their order. There was silence at the table as the girls did their separate things, Lily looking at the books and Rose and Susan playing with their owls.

When the food came,

Lily said, "You know what we have to do as soon as we get home?" Rose and Susan nodded, then tucked into their food.

Well I hoped you liked that chapter. Now you know what to do, you've probably been asked in every fanfic you've read, but I'm going to say it anyway R'n'R. The next chapter would probably be up sooner because I'm on Easter Holidays, YEY! Before I go I just want to say HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!


End file.
